Hot Chocolate
by HikaSaka
Summary: Ara, being so depressed after his so-called boyfriend brokes his promise. Read to find out more! (actually made for Christmas but..)


I do not own Elsword.

* * *

><p>Hot Chocolate<p>

"Urg, Rena! How come that he-"

"Pssh, Ara. Calm down a little, would you?" an elf said, silently laughing.

It's nearly the end of December already. Citizens filled Hamel's path with laughter and joy, having their time together with their loved ones. The cold weather surrounds the city, as it is the season to snow.

Shops were full of its customers, since it's the holiday season. Cafés, restaurants, gift shops are full of people. In the end center of the town, a big tree is standing. Lights decorated the streets along with the lights of red-green.

Near the edge of Hamel, a Café stood there, in which that café was popular for its chocolates. This shop was filled with laughter and chatters of people. And there, where two girls are.

A girl with a long, black hair, decorated with a fox pin sighed frustratingly, in which she face-palmed herself in disbelief.

"You know- it's like were separated for months, and yet.." the girl said empathically.

"He broke that promise, Rena!" she continues, covering her face with the palms of her hands.

"Calm down, Ara. It's only you that made it worse," her friend said, in which her name is Rena.

Rena's hair is green, shaded with yellow. She uses flower as her hairpin- and ties her hair on her side, like, well she did have long hair, too.

Ara sighed. "Ugh, it's so frustrating!" she said with a cranky tone.

Rena laughs a bit, and then signals the waitress to come.

"One hot tea and one hot chocolate, please" she then tells the waitress, in which the waitress said a "Yes" and proceeds to get back to its kitchen.

"There, there," Rena said, patting Ara's head. "Tell me what's happening, duh. I can't just help you without any information," she continued.

"You know, Add, since we took a break from our journey in Sander, he separates with us, right?" Ara said slowly.

"Oh? About your so-called boyfriend again, eh.." Rena said curiously.

"No wonder, you guys fight a lot," she then continues.

"Urg. Stop, Rena. Geez, it's all about him." Ara said with a bitter voice.

"So, what happened?" Rena asks. "Well yes, Add did separate with us, in which it's almost a year since we took a break. Didn't you guys meet often?" she continued, rising her eyebrows.

"No, we don't. You know, long distance stuffs.." Ara sniffled.

"Say what? So you guys didn't even meet at all?" Rena's eyes go wide, expressing that she's shocked.

Ara shook her head. "He was busy with his dynamo experiment, that's why," Ara said, along with her rueful laugh.

"At least you guys stayed in contact, right?" Rena said as her fingers touched her chin. "Anyways, I've ordered the hot chocolate that you loved. You've always loved this." She continued, as a waitress comes and give their orders.

Ara nodded, giving a sincere "Thank you" to Rena. Rena then starts to sip her hot tea, enjoying it. "So, tell me what makes you like this," she said, slowly putting her cup back in its plate.

Ara then sips her hot chocolate, which calms her a little.

"We made a promise to meet at Christmas, under that Christmas tree," Ara said, referring to the huge Christmas tree in the middle of Hamel. "Us both promised it, and we really look forward for it," Ara continued, starring at the people.

Rena nods, a sign for her understanding.

"And then?" Rena asked, as she starts to know what happens to Ara.

"A day ago," Ara said.

"He broke our promise." Ara finally said as her voice subsided.

Rena pats Ara, and smiled.

"You really are waiting for that promise, right?" Rena said- her voice filled with tranquility.

"Do you know why did he broke his promise?" she continued.

"Maybe he's having a surprise for you," she added with an enthusiastic tone.

"Probably it's because his dynamo thingie," Ara replied languidly, discarding Rena's idea. Ara then sips her hot chocolate, finishing it. She then glanced at Rena who shows the I-think-really-hard expression.

"Hey, why don't you call him?" Rena said out of the blue, showing her thumbs.

"So you can-"

"Hell no." Ara replied.

"I won't contact him until he said sorry," she ruffled, showing a cranky expression. _The hell I am to say sorry when it's his fault_, Ara said in her mind.

"Well," Rena points her fingers at Ara.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Ara shows a disgusted look, which made rena laughs.

"No, no. Let's change the question. How about do you care for him?"

Ara shook her head, showing a big NO.

"Tell me the truth!" Rena said teasingly.

Ara still shook her head.

Rena then forced Ara's head to nod, causing Ara being teased gradually. The girl laughs together, as Rena teased Ara more and more.

"Get back to topic," Rena laughs, then purposely cough like a gentleman.

"I see that you cared for him, so deep that I can see A-"

Ara then glares at Rena. "Yes yes, let's get serious," Rena said finally.

"Now I repeat, do you care for him?"

Ara nodded.

"Are you looking forward to meet him?"

Ara nodded.

"Out of two questions that I've said, I suggest that you missed him,"

Ara half nodded, then next shook her head.

"Well that leaves no choice for.." Rena said, as she points at Ara's cellphone at the table.

Ara then shook her head vigorously.

Rena then sips her tea, finishing it. She stared at her cellphone's screen, in which it shows:

_23:50_

_xxx, December 24__th__._

Unexpectedly, the girls had been here for four hours.

She then said, "Hey Ara, last chance or.."

"You're gonna miss the Christmas with him." Rena said abruptly.

Ara sighs. "Fine," then she took her cellphone. Ara then touched the menu button, and search for the name Add in her contact. When she pressed the call button, a notification shows on the screen:

_Incoming Call_

_Add_

Ara's heart skipped a beat, and then she stares at Rena. Rena shows a sign to accept the call, in which Ara touched the _Receive Call_ button.

Ara speaks slowly as she said, "Hello?" in a muffled voice.

"_Hey, can we meet now?_" the voice in the phone asked. Ara's eyes were wider.

She was shocked, unable to reply. Rena then shows a gesture for Ara to go, as Ara herself dashed outside the café.

The roads were nearly empty; since it's nearly midnight.

"_Hey, Ara? Are you there?_" the voice asked, as Ara realized that she was still in contact with the caller.

"What?" Ara replied coldly, subsiding the fact that she nearly burst into tears.

"_Let's meet at the place we both promised_" he said.

"Really?" Ara asked, as she walks through the pathway showing the road to Hamel's center.

"_Yes, meet me there_"

Ara walks through the place they both promised; decorated by the lights, having a sense of Christmas. She sets herself to see the river that froze in Hamel.

"I'll wait for you," she replied on her phone, as she continued to walk, and arrives in front of the Christmas tree.

"_I'm there already, geez,_" the voice said in with a soft laughter.

"Where?" Ara asked, looking through any possible places he might be. She found no one. Her hope were falling, when a voice continues:

"_Behind you._"

Ara then turns to check what is behind her.

Her tears started to emerge as she nearly dropped her phone. She was shocked.

Ara then laughs and said, "You-"

"idiot," she continues.

The guy, who is known as Add, laughs and pats Ara's head.  
>"It's been a while," he said.<p>

"It's been a while," Ara said mimicking with a teasing tone.

"It's not a while, I missed you so much," Ara said, as she laughs with her fallen tears.

"It's okay. You can be mad at me- yes, you can even hug me,"

"And yes, you can make me yours and yours alone," the both laughs, as it was the words they always joke about.

"Hey, let's go meet the others," Add said.

"Yes, let's go home. It's been a while because you separated from us-"

Snow had fallen into Ara's palms.

"Snow," Ara said, laughing.

"It makes we feel so romantic, right?" Add said, laughing.

Ara sighs, and said, "You're so cheesy!" and proceeds to hit his head.

"Ouch. Just once!" Add said. He then hugged Ara as a compensation for hitting him.

"Let me go!"

And so, their journey home were filled with childish things.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Add's so OOC here but..<strong>

**I can't imagine LP as a handsome mature man /w/ **

***slap**

**So here's a bunny plot that I've got from a song, guess what? XD**

**AND ITS NOT CHRISTMAS YETTTTTT *cries*  
>but I did have the urge to upload this, so..<strong>

**here ya go XD**


End file.
